1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to proximate communication with a target device. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing proximate communication to retrieve information pertaining to a target device.
2. Discussion
A challenge with purchasing or using unfamiliar devices may be a user's inability to access necessary information pertaining to the device. For example, when considering a purchase of a new device, a user may need to open its packaging to determine whether the device works properly.